User talk:Metalmanager
Metalmanager's User talk. Archives: *Archive:Metalmanager talk 1 *Archive:Metalmanager talk 2 *Archive:Metalmanager talk 3 *Archive:Metalmanager talk 4 *Archive:Metalmanager talk 5 *Archive:Metalmanager talk 6 *Archive:Metalmanager talk 7 ---- Time Zone How about this idea? We list the time like this: Eastern Time - time goes here ET Central Time - time goes here CT Mountain Time - time goes here MT Pacific Time - time goes here PT Tell me what you think about it. Cg2916 18:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Why did you delete me on CP?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Sensei]] Japanese for teacher.'' 20:45, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I CAN'T WAIT I can't wait for the party to start! I was told Heatblast and Fano would be there! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 20:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Old i will be 731 days old, and 3 years old, Sorry Sorry for putting my comment first. I just wanted to be first for once! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:18, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ummm... So I guess you aren't coming to my Random Party tomorrow! If you are, please sign here! I hope to see you there. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:15, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Something you need to know! Vader2006 didn't remove you! Its shocking to here but its true. Gizmo has a sister. I was at the dock with CatZip888, Bigbird96, and Gamgee. Vader2006 was dressed in girl clothes. He or should I say SHE was being rude. Telling eveyone to Go Away and You're Annoying Me and some other rude comments. She removed everyone! CatZip, Bigbirs96, Gamgee, you, and me! I don't know about Sk8itbot08 but I would tell him to watch out! Man, she was more rude than ANYONE I have ever seen. And, she kept on saying I'M NOT GIZMO over and over. I'm emailing Club Penguin about this! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:16, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Meet....Again Add me on CP and be buddies again, I'm in Bubblegum, The Iceberg. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 13:46, 22 February 2009 (UTC) RANDOM PARTY NOW! GO ON SLEET IN MY IGLOO! (on map) IT'S PARTY TIME! BTW.... Can you get Fano? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 16:12, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ?? Are you coming to my party? It says you're in your igloo and I don't want to ruin your party! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 16:25, 22 February 2009 (UTC) My 1,450 views party in Shiver! Please PLEASE come I'm at the dock right now! ~York TALK 2 MEH! HIA! Guess what! I'm never going on CP again! --Slow Poke 22:39, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Party --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 19:16, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Big CP Wikia Party I already posted on Sharkbate's talk page that we could have a meeting on Club Penguin or on club penguin wiki chat. Then someone could post on the front of the wikia the date, time, place, and server when it's decided. --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 22:54, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Umm Sorry that you feel sick! I would too if I was in the same situation! Why am I not on your famous penguin list? I'm one of your beta buddies remember? --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:20, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Newsflash It is true not true...the fun is postponed! The agony! The pain! The agony of the pain of the agony of the pain of the agony of the pain of the agony of the pain...should I stop now? Like it, buddy?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:18, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Re:IP Edits I know that every edit that's done by an IP address isn't vandalism. I rollbacked it because I thought that he'd spelled it wrong. I probably should've looked it up first though, I'll try to do that next time. ~~Bluehero~~ Joke Dude, can't you handle a joke? CPW makes jokes too, you know? 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:38, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I Was Just Wondering... I'm just wondering, how do you become a rollback? --Alxeedo111 TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 22:00, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats! You have been nominated as the February Penguin of the Month! You can vote on the March one now! Here you go: -- Barkjon Complaints here! 02:41, 27 February 2009 (UTC) award hey friend! Pingali Moi here. ill give u an award for being one of my good friends. Pingali Moi 06:24, 28 February 2009 (UTC) front page Why did you change the pin on the front page it's the berry pin at the iceberg ---- front page Why did you change the pin on the front page it's the berry pin at the icebergCed1214 15:14, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Club Penguin 2004 Proof - Week 39 I think Club Penguin was in 2002-2004 too! Because i heard of this game LONG TIME AGO! but when i start playing it's PC3 already. I play PC3 early 2005. In Spring 2005 Club Penguin opened demo. but i wasn't play it because i think it's boring. And i am not good at typing at that time. And Club Penguin opens the official version on October 24, 2005 (It's returned. Club Penguin was in 2002-2004 too!) I saw 2531's video too! And that video was uploaded to YouTube in January 10, 2005. Said that it's April Fools day 2004. But for 3 years and a half PEOPLE COMMENT ON THAT VIDEO SAID THAT CLUB PENGUIN OPENED OCT. 24!! And he/she deleted that video. My page (only iesha52) My talk -- 15:53, 28 February 2009 (UTC) bday party go to tigernose's bday party! Pingali Moi 19:21, 28 February 2009 (UTC) What's wrong with you? You're seeming mean all of a sudden. What the heck is wrong? --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 21:13, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I will edit the Fanon Wiki. -- My Talk 13:11, 1 March 2009 (UTC) COOL! -- My Talk 13:14, 1 March 2009 (UTC) How.. What I just saw hurt my feelings COLD! I thought you were my friend yet after what I saw, I think you tricked me! I doubt that Barkjon would lie and he said that you don't like me. Also, when Barkjon said me and you should be the next webmasters, you said '''NO' in capital letters! Do you know how I felt when those words flashed through my eyes? I feel so unappreciated right now that I can't think straight. I feel so sad because of what I saw and the fact that I can not be trusted. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:13, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Award Here you go for ending our fight..... My Yoda award. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:24, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry Metal. I yelled because I had a rough day and I didn't expect to see what I saw. Now are you my friend or was Barkjon right? I need to know so I know whether to stay or not! Again, I'm sorry. I also wonder why I have not received one single award from you and why you don't trust me. By the way, I saw what you said on Shout Box and so I say I am '''NOT' mad at you! I wish to know why a secret world is going on when I'm not around! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:56, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Can we still be friends?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:58, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Color and Colour Ok, but the only reason I changed it was because it's spelled color in the clothing catalog. ~~Bluehero~~ SHARKY IS HUNGRY skit The skit we did was awesome! We still have until Saturday to make it more funny! I like the t-bone thing! I want to keep that! We also need to make it a bit longer don't you think? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 22:04, 2 March 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: SHARKY IS HUNGRY skit Awesome idea dude! But it wasn't pies it was cake! Actually, I kind of like the idea of pie more! You're good at making awesome ideas. This will be the first ever wiki skit! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 13:04, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Story Yo...Shark and I are making a book. We're wondering if we could use your character in the book. You could also, possibly, help with the writing in it. It's a book about hackers, and Shark and I find a secret base of their's. Leave a message on my talk page, if I can use you as a character. Thanks! This is an automated message...whatever the heck that means!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:25, 4 March 2009 (UTC)